


Lose My Mind

by UnknownUncut



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: No matter how much Savitar tells himself that he isn't Barry Allen, he goes and does something stupid like follow a mystery text to the harbor.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. I had a idea for Savitar since the end of his seasons since I thought he was cool okay. Anyways It mostly has to do with Savitar learning about himself and what not but I never wrote anything done until now when I decided to do this lovely one-shot.
> 
> Anyways it's not perfect and I might not add anything to it just leave it how it is.
> 
> *For starters, this version of Zachary Zatara is actually older than his Teen Titan counterpart since we are dealing with Earth Prime in the Arrow verse and everyone is slightly older than they are, I think. Basically Zachary is a adult instead of a teenager like in the comics. 
> 
> *I also know that Savitar is not that great of a dude but I wanted to have some fun so I decided to hell with canon and make my own rules.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this...whatever this is.

There’s a hundred reasons why Savitar shouldn’t be out by the docks during a storm, especially with lightning striking down every so often. However all those reasons get chucked out the window when it involves one reckless magician that doesn't have a care for safety.

The rain starts picking up the longer Savitar walks along the metal bins. He runs a hand alongside it as he continues his search.

Zachary had asked him here; why here? Savitar isn’t so sure since normally they meet up at Zachary’s apartment or some little diner he had found while on tour. The docks in Central City surely a new one that’s for sure.

The speedster stops at the corner of one of the containers as he takes out his phone, double checking the address.

“I see that our little speedster friend has finally showed up.”

Savitar spins around, pocketing his phone, and ready for a fight. Sitting on top of one of the containers is none other than Eobard Thawne with his ugly smirk and that god awful yellow suit.

“Eobard, what brings you here?” ask Savitar.

He tries to casually lean against the container behind him but the way that Eobard is looking is making him slightly uncomfortable. Savitar quietly blames the Barry in him for that one.

“You of course” Eobard said as if he was talking to a child. “I want your help to get back at Team Flash, I heard you have something against them.”

Savitar frown and fiddle with the zipper on his jacket. Frankly he hasn't thought about Team Flash in months.

Grodd came back from who knowswhere, crashing through the newly fixed apartment window and asking Savitar to help with a little project that he's working on.

Savitar thought about getting Team Flash involved just so he didn't have to deal with the gorilla but the consequences of Team Flash finding out he's a live didn't sit well with him.

Savitar knows that they were fight, not just Grodd but him as well. God he hates the fact that he still doesn't want to hurt them.

It’s just another thing to add to the very growing list.

“Frankly you should have asked last year, Eobard, then maybe I’ll help with whatever you are up to but since I’m out of the gig, you have to find someone else” Savitar said.

A sour look crossed the older speedster’s face making Savitar’s gut twist into knots. His skin starts to crawl the longer the older speedster stares at him.

Savitar quickly force his glaze away. Standing there not to Eobarf is a person decked out in a weird yellow hamlet with a matching yellow cape to boot.

What is up with yellow? Savitar hates that colour.

Eobard looks to his guest before looking back at Savitar with a knowing look.

“Savitar, Dr. Fate.” He motions to the man standing there. “Dr. Fate, Savitar.”

Dr. Fate didn’t move, or seem to acknowledge Savitar. However there’s something about the man that Savitar doesn’t quite understand.

Suddenly Eobard lets out a laugh, placing a hand on his hip. He smirks down at Savitar.

“However you probably know Dr. Fate better as Zachary Zatara.”

Savitar froze. His whole body won’t move as he could only stare at Dr. Fate. Savitar knows that Eobard is lying, he done it in the past, but something in him knows that the man is telling him the truth.

Zachary would never work for someone like Eobard not willingly at least, which means that Eobard is somehow controlling him, right?

His mind is running a mile a second, barely catching just one thought.

“So.” Eobard is suddenly in front of Savitar and had gently lift his head up. “What you say about helping me taking down Team Flash?”

Savitar could barely see passed the older speedster but he did catch a glimpse of Dr. Fate still standing on the container like some lap dog waiting for an order.

“Go to hell, Eobard.”

Savitar was gone.

He lands hard against a wall, barely understanding where he is. Savitar could barely see anything due to the blurriness of his eyes, which he didn’t understand.

Zachary is being controlled by Eobard that much Savitar understands. There’s no way that the magician could work with someone like Eobard without a reason, especially not telling Savitar about it.

Though to be fair, they only been friends for maybe a year, or less Savitar can't really remember.

Savitar shakes his head, trying to physically remove the thoughts from his head, before wiping his eyes.

He pull his hands way and sees water on them which means…tears.

Savitar sighs and lean his head back against the wall. Now that his eye sight is clear, he can see that he’s in Zachary’s apartment in Central City. It’s one of the smaller ones that his family owns, being mostly used by Zachary when he’s not on tour.

Central City…

Savitar let out a bitter laugh before standing. He shouldn’t go talk to them, they’ll probably lock him up or kill him on the spot but he can’t take on Eobard alone.

Another thing to add to the list.

Savitar push off the ground and used the wall as support before he heads towards the door of the apartment.

Frankly Savitar has a feeling that Eobard is gathering a team together and when he does, it’s going to be more than just Zachary getting hurt.

Savitar just hopes that Team Flash is going to be willing to listen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I expand this story? I have no idea

Today is pretty great so far. Barry managed to wrap up a case that he had been working on for a better part of two weeks, had a nice family lunch with Iris, Joe, and Wally, and managed to do a quick run through Central City before Cisco called him.

Barry slid to a stop just before the entrance way of the common room which is a strange spot to meet up. Normally they meet in the Cortex and hash out everything there.

"Hey Cisco what did…" Barry's voice trails off when he spots the second to last person he wanted to see.

Savitar is casually leaning against the bar while Cisco is standing behind it, glaring daggers into Savitar's skull.

Frankly there isn't much that has changed for the other except his hair is a little lighter from the black hair that Barry's used to, also a little neater too. The speedster is wearing a black jacket with the name Zatara stitched in the sleeve, looping and curling all the way up it, and a white button up underneath; blue jeans and black sneakers.

It's hard to imagine that this guy once was trying to kill them...and once was Barry.

"What is he doing here?"

Cisco snaps his attention away from Savitar and towards Barry. He moves away from the counter and over to where Barry is standing.

"Savitar came waltzing in as if he owns the place but he hasn't done anything, yet" Cisco said, shooting the speedster another glare. "What should we do because I have a lot of things I can do to _him_."

Barry frowns and looks towards the man again. Savitar hasn't moved, just staring down at his phone - Barry wonders how long Savitar had the phone for.

"Just stay here."

Carefully, Barry steps away from Cisco and walks over to the other speedster. Savitar looks up at Barry, frowning slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"I need your help." Savitar scowls and looks away like the words burned him.

Barry's eye widens and look back at Cisco, who looks as shocked as Barry is.

"And don't make a big deal out of it!" Savitar said, shooting Cisco his own glare.

The two friends look at one another before Cisco comes back around the bar counter and leans against the top.

"So what's going on?"

Neither Cisco nor Barry wants to set Savitar off, wanting to keep things civil.

"Last night, a friend of mine–"

"What friends?" Cisco said, cutting the speedster off.

Savitar rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore the other. "Anyways, he wanted to meet last night down at the harbor but when I got there Reverse Flash was there." Savitar stops talking, letting the information sit for a second before continuing. "He wanted me to join his boy band."

Barry raised an eyebrow. He heard that old villains have been coming back to life thanks to something going on in Hell but he figured Thawne wasn't coming back.

Thawne gathering a team of other bad guys together is a bad sign though.

"And why should we believe that your friend isn't Thawne?" Questioned Cisco.

"Because I thought he was dead" Savitar growls out, clearly not happy with this conversation.

Barry watched as Savitar took a breath in before letting it out. Whoever this friend is must be helping Savitar with any anger issues he has.

"Who's your friend?" Barry asked.

Instead of answering, Savitar did something on the phone in his hands before flipping it around to show Barry something.

It's a photo during Crisis, if the red sky in the background can be trusted. Savitar is sitting out on a balcony, with a small smile on his face, while someone else is taking the photo and leaning heavily against Savitar, very dramatically.

Barry shakes his head. Frankly he has no clue who this person is.

"Zachary Zatara!"

Both speedsters look towards Cisco, who's almost laying across the counter to see the phone.

Cisco awkwardly cough and got off the counter.

"He's a stage magician that tours around different cities, I've seen one of his shows."

Savitar nods slowly and pulls his phone away, flipping through his photos.

Barry can't tell if he's proud of knowing that their habits are the same or he should be concerned.

"Thawne is somehow controlling him." Savitar shows another picture. "Turning him into Dr. Fate."

Barry gently took the phone from the speedster's hands and took a closer look. The photo is blurred but you can still make out what's going on. Barry wonders when Savitar had the time to take it.

"Why is every villain naming themselves now!?" Cisco's complaints snaps Barry out of his thoughts.

Savitar chuckles softly and finally takes a seat at the bar. "Technically, Thawne gave Zachary the name Dr. Fate and Zachary would never be a villain with that kind of name" the speedster said, almost playfully.

Barry looks back at the phone and sees that the picture from earlier is the lock screen picture.

No matter what Savitar is still a Barry Allen and Barry has no idea if he should be happy about that fact or hating it.

Barry let Cisco and Savitar talk about cooler villain names for Zachary while taking his own phone out and dial the most recent number.

Now knowing that Thawne is back in the game, Barry wants all of Team Flash to be on this case. Even if Savitar doesn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Savitar continues to glare at his overly happy counterpart. For the past hour, Barry has been trying to explain what Savitar is doing here and why Thawne is back.

Frankly, Savitar doesn't miss this side of being Barry Allen, always being talked over and walked on top of.

Joe and Iris were the biggest voices out of the group, expressing their dislike of having Savitar here. Frost is keeping her mouth shut and just watching him from her place on the other side the room.

Cisco is busy trying to find out what Zachary was doing before Savitar got the text. Not that it matters since Zachary was rehearsing for his show in Central City, the text came later after the rehearsal.

Savitar soften his glare. If Zachary haven't stayed late after practice, and sending Savitar back to the apartment to set up for movie night, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

The speedster knows that Zachary would never blame him for what happened nor like the fact that Savitar is beating himself up over this.

Savitar push off the wall, wishing to forgot everything, and headed over to Cisco. He crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly, before addressing Cisco.

"We can check out the theater where Zachary was performing?" Savitar suggest.

"Sure just give me a second, Barry."

The speedster shut his eyes while keeping a tight hold on his arms. Savitar hates the fact that no matter what happens, he’ll only be seen as another Barry Allen. He wants to punch something but holds himself back.

"So what? You expecting to walk right out of here?" Question Frost. She had moved from where she was leaning and came over to the two. "Not with people to keep an eye on you at least."

"No of course not, that's why I _suggested_ to Cisco if we can check out the theater."

Frost just raise an eyebrow before shrugging, not really caring.

"Alright let's –" Cisco cut himself off, looking from Savitar to Frost, before signing. "Why am I the one stuck doing this? Specifically with you two?"

Cisco doesn't sound mad nor actually is surprise more curious like Savitar some puzzle to be solved. Zachary would had proudly proclaimed that he was the first to solve most of Savitar.

The speedster wonders if Zachary actually knows what going on or if it's like he's taking a really long nap...Savitar really hope it's the second one, he doesn’t even want to think that Zachary knows everything he's doing right now.

"The theater isn't far from here, just in the downtown area" said Savitar, snapping himself out of his own thoughts. He needs to focus on getting the magician back. "I know the people running it so they should let us examine the crime scene."

Cisco was quick about grabbing what he needs and start talking about rules that he came up with right now for Savitar to follow while Frost calmly follows besides the two, keeping an eye on the speedster.

The West-Allen family didn't even notice they were the only ones left in the building.


	4. Chapter 4

' **Come one, come all to the most miraculous magician since Zatanna Zatara! Zachary Zatara!** '

Cisco walks past the poster without a second thought, wanting to see the before shot of one of Zachary's shows. Frankly Cisco is a huge fan of Zatanna and her disappearance during a show that she did in Keystone is what Cisco tries to solve on his free time.

The ex-superhero stops in his track down through the seats when he notice Savitar staring sadly at the poster, stubbornly trying to glare the tears away.

The more Savitar hangs around, the more Cisco can see the Barry Allen that he once was. It’s strange. When Savitar was hell-bent on killing Iris to get back at Barry but now it’s almost like none of that even happened.

Cisco turn his attention away from the speedster to give the guy some space and make the reach of the way down to the stage. Once Cisco reach the stage, he set his kit down. That’s when Cisco notice Frost speaking to Zachary’s assistant, Bunny.

"Mr. Zatara was acting normal the whole practice, only messing up once because he was trying to impress someone" said the assistant.

Frost has her hands on her hips, flashing a badge that CCPD gave them for Metahumans related crime. How Barry managed to rope Singh into this, Cisco has no idea.

"And afterwards, Ms. Bunny" asked Frost.

"A guy showed up, talking about joining him, however when Zatara refused another guy came out of nowhere and puts this helmet on Zatara's head." Bunny shrugs before motioning to something above her. "You can check the cameras if you want, Zatara makes sure to always stand where the cameras are station."

Frost thanks her before heading over to Cisco.

"Clearly Thawne is not working alone."

Cisco quietly hums in an agreement as he opens his kit and takes out his laptop before shutting it. The genius notice the confused look on the ice hero but decided to ignore it in favor of getting the camera footage.

"What have you figured out?" asked Savitar, who finally came over.

Cisco hurried up hooking up the cameras.

What Bunny says is true about Zachary always being in the camera's shot.

" _It seems your help is required" Thawne says._

_Zachary scoffs and takes a step back, making to never leave focus. "Why would a speedster like you even think of asking for my help" Zachary said. "I don't help villains."_

Cisco perks up at the small whine that Savitar let out, probably didn't even notice it himself.

_"Yes, I heard about everything your family do." The bored tone is almost off-putting when coming from Thawne's mouth. "However I'm not asking you."_

_"Emac yeht erehw ot kcab meht evomer, eof ym fo dir" Zachary said the force with words however they fall on deaf ears, sinking back into himself when he realizes that nothing happened._

_"I must thank Doctor Alchemy for his help" Thawne said, his ugly smirk beck on his face._

_Before Zachary could say anything else, a figure suddenly appears, wrapping an arm around the magician before using the other arm to force a helmet on his head._

_Zachary tried to fight back, shouting every spell he knows to escape, before he went limped._

"No…"

It was quiet and Cisco thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

The camera went out, playing only static, before turning back on and no one is standing there.

Cisco quietly shut the laptop.

"So Thawne have himself a minion but who would be dumb enough even help him?" Frost place her hands back on her hips in thought.

"Bizarro" Savitar said quietly. The speedster notice the two staring at him. "Zachary and I were in Metropolis for one of his shows when we ran into Bizarro, but I don't know why he would be working for Thawne."

"Then I guess we know our next plan of action" Frost states, already heading out.

Savitar shared a look with Cisco, surprising them both, before they follow after Frost.


	5. The Waterfront

Panic surge through Barry as he run through Central City again. The wind stinging at his skin like thousands of voices whispers that this is his fault. He’s the one that trusted Savitar, let him back into their lives. Savitar could have plan this.

Pretend to be worried about Zackary being missing, probably doesn’t even know who he is, and play with Barry’s feels all over again.

' _This can't be happening! I can't lose them!_ ' Barry thought, barely stepping inside of his lab before rushing out again. ‘ _They have to be somewhere!_ ’

Two hours. Two whole hours since Savitar, Frost, and Cisco just up and disappeared like some magic show. Frankly, if Barry wasn't arguing with Joe and Iris about Savitar, and Thawne, then maybe Barry would have notice where his friends and lookalike had gone.

Barry came to a stop down by waterfront, a spot that no one really visits. He couch down, placing his hands over top his head. His breathing quick and uneven. Thousands of thoughts racing through his head like wild animals, barely giving him a moment before another came tearing at him.

They’re dead. It’s your fault.

“I figured you would have started panicking.”

Barry snaps his head up, freezing. Standing there is Savitar with his arms cross, a soft expression that Barry can’t place on his face. The speedster sits down cross legged in front of Barry, looking so nonthreatening that Barry kinda forgot for a second that he killed HR.

“We just went to the theater where Zachary was last seen.” Savitar took his phone out of his jacket pocket and hands it over. “Zachary was kidnapped by Thawne like I suspected but he wasn’t working alone."

Barry takes the phone and push the play button. The video was short but straight to the point. Thawne's there, speaking to Zachary about joining their boy band.

“Bizarro.”

“Who?” Barry ask, eyebrows knitted together. He doesn’t know anyone by that name.

Savitar sighs and lean back on his hands, staring out at the water. “From what I have learned while living briefly in Metropolis, Bizarro is Clark’s doppelganger.” Savitar held a hand up stopping Barry from speaking. “However he’s not from another Earth.”

Barry frown and past the phone back to Savitar, who flatten his palm out. The speedster looks back at his older self while turning the phone back around. Right, speedster who can move faster than light.

Savitar can easily look up something with Barry noticing.

' _I guess that's what everyone feels when I do that_ ' Barry thought.

Taking the phone back, a picture of a man with chalky, almost rock-like skin and a misshapen face. However the superman costume stands out clear as crystals to Barry. He may not know Clark personally like Oliver does but Barry knows what Superman looks like at least.

“He’s basically the opposite of Clark.”

Barry past the phone back.

“Why is he working with Thawne then?” Barry wonders, a frown tugging at his lips. “I mean Bizarro doesn’t seem like someone that Thawne would want to work with.”

Savitar taps his fingers against his knee in thought. Shrugging, the speedster turns his attention back out to the water. Clearly, Savitar doesn't have answer to that question.

It’s strange to see Savitar like this, it’ll probably never stop being strange. Though Barry guess it’s sorta his fault that Savitar ended up the way that he is. Barry pulls his knees to chest, resting his cheek on his knees and stare out at the water as well.

There’s almost a weird peace in all of this.

“I’ll make a cup of coffee for you head?”

Barry chuckles softly. Coffee does sound nice specially after all the worrying he burned through. Frankly, he doesn’t want to go back to Iris and Joe right now.

“You’re friends are fine” Savitar said, gaining Barry’s attention. “They went back to the lab while I came to find you.”

Barry stood up from where he was sitting and offer his hand to his younger self.

“I’ll make a cup of coffee for you head?” Barry offer. “It’ll get you up and going out of bed.”

Savitar shakes his head and takes the offered hand, pulling himself to his feet. 

“How about we head over to Metropolis, we give our friend a visit?”

A suggestion that Barry can easily refuse. He can go back to Star Labs and go to the others, get their help, but Barry is feeling a tiny bit rebellion while standing with Savitar.

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the best chapter but I tried.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Savitar should’ve known better than leave Barry in the café shop by himself. However the speedster just couldn’t be in there any longer. Normally Zachary would go in and get there originals before they go to Zachary’s practice.

It’s felt wrong to step foot into café, worst even buying anything. Also, one of the staff members totally knows who he is and probably ask a million questions about where Zachary is.

“Here!”

Also Savitar doesn’t want to deal with Barry Allen and his overly happy attitude for eight o’clock in the morning. Metropolis isn’t far from Central City but Barry wanted to make a detour to National City to meet up with Supergirl, though Savitar stayed out of that meeting and the city.

With a tried sigh, Savitar took the cup from Barry before motioning the older speedster to follow.

“So where are we going?” Barry continues to sight see while keeping pace with Savitar. “You never did tell me. Other than saying that we’ll figure out why Bizarro is working with Thawne.”

“As long as Bizarro isn’t hiding out with Thawne then it’ll be easy to find him. For the other thing…” Savitar decided to take a long sip of his drink instead of answering. It’s not that Savitar doesn’t want to answer it’s just the answer involves some of Zachary’s friends.

First, get back to the apartment then go from there.

“The apartment isn’t far from here. I just want to get something from there then we can go find Bizarro.”

Barry nods his head while drinking his smoothie. To be fair that café makes one hell of a smoothie that even Savitar can’t deny.

…

The apartment building is on the lower end of the city. There’s may be more sighting of Superman but that doesn’t mean that there’s not a villain being thrown through the window in two in the morning. Savitar found that out the hard way.

Luckily, Savitar has a mean left hook and super speed to boot. Zachary may have helped but he only remembers his laughter and the lightness in his voice. It was the first time that Savitar heard anyone be truly comfortable around him to actually laugh so carefree like. It was strange and the speedster wanted to hear more.

The elevator felt far too slow. Though normally Savitar would have Zachary talking his ear off while bouncing between three different topics. Not always in the same area of the topic either.

Barry had kept his mouth shut for most of the ride, only asking questions once and in a while. He’s also playing on his phone or texting his friends, it’s hard to say and Savitar is far too tried to care.

Finally, the elevator came to stop on the eighth floor. Savitar step off and heads down the hallway to room 208 and has to use the eighth key to unlock it. Zachary joked that this apartment is magical and that’s why all the eights line up.

Savitar wanted to point out that’s not true if it’s not for the fact that they moved in on the eight in the eighth month. It’s dumb and Savitar hated the number eight for weeks before giving up.

“Nice place you got here.”

Barry follow the speedster into the apartment, slightly in awe. It’s nothing special. Though Savitar has been living here for a few months now. There isn’t really anything that’s his in the apartment just a few clothes and some lamp that Zachary bought him when they got lost in Ikea.

They had to ask Zachary’s uncle to come save them. The man had tense them and joked about it for the next two months.

‘ _I wonder if his number is laying around somewhere…_ ’

…

Barry steps into the apartment but left the door open. He just wanted to take a minute to look around the place. It’s nice and isn’t overly big but the windows seem to be new.

Savitar is in the kitchen, shuffling through some papers that got left out. He wasn’t paying attention to Barry or anything else really.

The speedster went over to the window where the TV stand has some photos on it. Carefully, Barry picks up the closes one and took a minute to look it over.

There’s a few people in this photo, clearly a wedding, but Savitar and Zachary stands out to Barry. The two are standing side by side; Zachary is holding onto Savitar’s arms that are around him, neither noticing the picture being taken.

The bride and groom looks happy. However the wings stretch out behind her has shocked Barry a bit since the last time he seen…Barry shakes his head and set the frame back down and grab another.

This one is a little fancier than the wedding photo. A nice silver frame with a tree on the side that stretch out off of it.

The photo is slightly shaky and Zachary is slightly off center. The magician seems to be in the middle of practicing with a nice light show going off in the background, casting a light on Zachary. It’s a nice photo though it’s clear that the person has new clue how to take a picture.

“Malcolm are you home!?” a voice shouts while knocking on the door. “I need help with my papers again.”

Barry set the frame down and looks over his shoulder. An older woman stands there and holding a colour folder.

“Ms. Peterson, this isn’t a good time.” Savitar leans against the counter, staring hard at the woman.

“I got pie!” Mrs. Peterson said cheerfully as she heads to the door across the hallway. “With whip cream.”

Barry’s eyes flicker over to Savitar but the speedster is glaring down at the papers in front of him. It’s strange to see him like this, not moving and glaring at nothing.

“Malcolm?”

“Don’t ask.”

...

Mrs. Peterson’s pie has always been one of Savitar’s favourites. It has the right amount of pumpkin pie filling and whip cream – just heaven. Though Savitar wish he can share this with Zachary and not Barry.

“..then you carry the one!” Barry happily draws a line from one counter to the other while Mrs. Peterson watches from her own seat. “Though it would be easier just to use a calculator too.”

“Malcolm is like a human calculator so I never have to worry” said Mrs. Peterson while waver her fork around. “Right?”

“Right.”

“So,” Mrs. Peterson quickly looks between them, “it's crazy that you two look the same or are you two actually related?”

Savitar looks at Barry with smirk. His fork pointing at the older speedster as if expecting Barry to continue digging his grave.

“Uh, well you see.” Barry quickly looks between the little old lady that he can’t lie to and Savitar who would tense him none stop depending on his answer. “We’re brothers!”

“Wait what?” Savitar’s smirk dropped while Barry happily nods.

“Though I’m the older twin by two seconds” Barry said, pulling Savitar straight into the grave with him.

Mrs. Peterson gush about the ‘Allen Twins’ and happily goes on about her own twin. Savitar can’t believe that Barry pulled the twin card. Out of all the possible options to choose from the speedster goes that rotate.

“Well, it was nice talking to you Mrs. Peterson but my _brother_ –” Savitar shoots the other a glare before smiling back at his neighbor “–and I really have to get going.”

“Oh!” Mrs. Peterson snaps out of her thought and nod her head happily. “Tell Zachary that I have a piece of pie waiting here for him.”

“Of course.”

Savitar quickly drags Barry out of his neighbor’s apartment and towards the set of stairs before Barry could say anything edge wise.

“I got to say, I understand why you like here.” Barry quickly match pace with Savitar. A smirk on his face. “Do you say, _Malcolm_?”

Savitar glares darkly at Barry, who only laughs in response. “What you say, _Bartholomew_.” It got Barry to stop while Savitar kept on going.

“Oh that’s cold!” Barry laughs heartily, following after once more. “Let’s go find Bizarro, okay?”

No response but Barry doesn’t need one since that was the next step anyways. Bizarro can’t be far but neither would Thawne be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the best chapter but wanted to get this out. The next one would be focus on what Bizarro is doing and maybe back to the Wests.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

_Iris: Is everything okay?_

_Iris: Are you planning on coming back now?_

Fifty different text but they all basically sound the same. Barry’s phone died some point during his talk with Kara and never had the chance of changing it. Well that’s what he thought until Savitar – or is it Malcolm now? – took the phone from his hands and charged it back up.

‘ _Use your natural lightning and zap life into technology._ ’

Barry was expecting a few text messages and a couple of miss phone calls but this is insane. Most of the calls and text are from Iris and Joe, both saying the same thing. When are you coming back? Did Savitar attack you? Do you need back up?

“It’s annoying isn’t it?” Savitar questions.

They been walking down the main streets of Metropolis without much thought. Savitar seems to know where he’s going though so Barry didn’t have to worry. It’s nice to not lead for once.

“What is?”

“Having to give your location to the Wests no matter where you are. Having to make sure that the _big mean Savitar_ doesn’t kill ya.” Savitar throws him a playful smirk over his shoulder, knowing exactly what Barry been thinking. Probably helps that they are technically the same person.

“Where are we going?” Barry ask.

Savitar looks back to where they were going. The speedster knows he’s right but there’s no need to say it aloud.

“There’s the main mall just up here. It has a pet store that Bizarro sometimes visits. If we’re lucky then Bizarro would be alone.”

“And if we’re not?”

“Then we get the hell out of dodge.”

The mall is far bigger than Barry was expecting. He gone to the mall in Central a few times but this is overkill. Especially since the people of Metropolis really love their hero. Posters, stores, even the arrows pointing where to go are Superman themed.

Barry isn’t jealous just concern.

There three large floors that has a partible sunlight stretching over top. Barry wonder if during the summertime if they open it so that there is no roof. It’s a neat idea. There’s a lot of different stores to choose from and most are filled to the brim with people.

Barry wonders what the food court is like.

“Hey, Allen!” Savitar grabs Barry’s hand while trying to get his attention. “We’re going up now.”

Barry allow Savitar lead them up the stairs and towards a smaller looking shop at a four way walkway. A few people had looked inside the shop before quickly walking away.

“Andre’s pet store?” Barry reads the name before looking at the younger speedster. “I’m guessing this is the place.”

Savitar gives a sharp nod and heads in. His hold on Barry’s hand tighten but the other didn’t say anything.

The store has a roundabout counter that also works as a fish tank. There aren’t many fishes inside. Leashes and collars hang on the wall until the flooring change to a darker tone and the lights dimmed a little. There’s more fish tanks lining the walls.

However in the center of the tanks is a small play pen. A sign hang next to the gate; ‘ _Puppy daycare!’_ There’s a few puppies napping while two playing with some of the toys lying about.

“Hello, Bizarro.” Savitar let go of Barry’s hand and steps closer to the play pen. A black and white puppy notice him and ran over. “I have some questions for you.”

“Don’t have anything to say to you, Malcolm” Bizarro growls out. The clone is watching the puppies on the other side of the fencing.

“I guess Thawne taught you how to speak Bizarro. What else did he teach you?” Savitar question while reaching down to pet the pup.

Barry watch the two like a tennis match. They’re throwing insults at one another while innocently petting the puppies that have woken up from their nap. The lights have brighten when that happened.

“Oh, so Malcolm is back in town.”

The speedster looks over his shoulder to see a guy with brown hair and a bomber jacket on, the name Jorden stands out. The guy gives Barry a nod before standing next to him.

“The gang was getting together since Malcolm and Zachary are coming back tonight.” Jorden puts his hands into his pocket while watching the match between speedster and clone. “John and Shayera are just getting off the plane.”

Jorden nods at Savitar when the speedster looks back at them.

“Honeymoon.”

“Oh.” So the picture of the wedding. That was more recent than Barry thought. Everyone looks so happy with one another. Far happier than what’s going on with Team Flash. He’s not jealous.

Savitar steps away from the play pen and walks right past the two. He doesn’t seem to be in a talking mood.

Jorden just laughs lightly and jogs to keep with. He nudge the speedster before throwing an arm around his shoulders. Savitar seems to relax and talk quietly with his friend.

“Nice to meeta, Barry!” Jorden said. He let go of Savitar to come walk with him. “Name’s Hal Jorden.”

Barry shakes Hal’s hand.

Hal Jorden; a pilot that went missing a couple years ago. Barry didn’t have time to keep up with the case about the missing pilot and thought that they declared the guy dead. Guess not.

The pilot sidestep just before walking into Savitar. “You alright there Malcolm?” The pilot question, gently placing a hand on the younger speedster’s shoulder.

“Zachary been kidnapped and got turned into Doctor Fate.” Malcolm brush the hand off. “I been trying to clean this mess up by myself but…” A sigh escapes him. “I need help.”

“Why didn’t you called? You know that the gang and I would help you out.” Hal leans his hip against the railing while getting Malcolm’s attention. “That’s what friends…no family does for one another.”

The pilot have this seriousness that caught Barry off guard. Malcolm doesn’t seem put off but more at ease.

“Now, who turned Zachary into Doctor Fate” Hal said.

Malcolm took his phone out. Taking a few seconds before showing probably a picture.

Hal reach out and takes Barry’s arm, pulling him over to take it out. It’s a picture of Eobard Thawne decked out in his suit with Doctor Fate far behind him. When Savitar took his picture is hard to say.

“And?”

“Eobard Thawne. He’s from the future and been hell-bent on killing Barry or something.” Savitar shrugs while pocketing his phone away. “He’s the one that did this to Zachary but I don’t know why.”

A soft _ding_ rings out between the three.

Barry steps away from the two and takes his phone out. A message from Cisco.

 _Cisco:_ I think I figured out where Zachary is. Got help from the Legends.

 _Cisco:_ Get back ASAP!!!

The Legends helping them out would make things easier. Though that’s a gamble when it comes to the lot. However it would be nice to catch up with Mick and see how he’s doing. Especially since the guy has a daughter now.

Maybe he shouldn’t bring up the fact that she’s been helping Team Flash out for the past week. Actually, it’s more just Cisco, Caitlin, and him. Joe was busy that week and Iris wanted nothing to do with Lita.

“Hey” Barry calls out, gaining the two friends’ attention. “I think Cisco might have something. Can we take this back to STAR Labs?”

Hal already have his phone out and calling someone. Most likely John and Shayera since Hal didn’t mention anyone else.

‘ _Okay, back to STAR Labs and hopefully we can warp this all up. Maybe I should talk to Iris?_ ’ Barry frowns. There’s time to talk about things later.

For now, Barry wants to focus on getting Zachary back to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter which I'm sorry about. I haven't been into this story I have been. However now that we have Savitar's friends joining the mix hopefully I can pick it up a little.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
